<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all reason flown by Marenke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235641">all reason flown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke'>Marenke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Texting, e-thot cardan, this one is a little bit spicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude was tired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020, favorite on TFOTA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all reason flown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by <a href="http://p.favim.com/orig/2019/02/07/yves-meme-lsi-kpop-meme-Favim.com-6885649.jpg">this</a> beautiful yves from loona meme, day twelve is crime au even though weed shouldnt be a crime but what do i know im just a writer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jude was tired. She vowed to sell none of Vivi's precious, homegrown weed to any of those shitty popular kids again - Locke would have hell to pay for saying he knew a guy who wanted weed -, typing up a quick message to the person; who the fuck had their Snapchat handle as faeprince, anyway? What was up with the faerie prince's popularity nowadays? This wasn't Jude's first rodeo with one of those.</p><p>She barely remembered the boy: black hair, maybe? Some stupid glasses? He'd done a runner on her as soon as he grabbed the weed, claiming he'd pay later. It had been two weeks, and nothing of the money. Jude didn't even know his name, just the Snapchat address they'd used to find a meeting place.</p><p>Jude had bills to pay and a particular custom made sword on reserve to buy. So, while <em>get me the money you owe me on venmo rn or i'm gonna break those nerd glasses of yours</em> wasn't <em>exactly</em> polite, it got the job done.</p><p>Jude set her phone aside and went back to typing on her keyboard, trying to get her essay on the socioeconomic implications of the fall of the Roman Empire in the Silk Road trade to be ready in time for the almost-midnight deadline. She needed that damned grade or she was going to fall that class again.</p><p>Her cellphone buzzed, and Jude looked at it. It was a Snapchat notification from faeprince - no, two notifications: one was a precious, sought-after Venmo notification. She opened the Venmo one, confirmed the money - and a tip, too? Nice -, and then went to open the Snapchat. She opened the notification, hoping that it was an apology for taking so long.</p><p>Instead, she rose an eyebrow, looking at the photo. <em>nice body,</em> she wrote back, <em>but i don't accept nudes for weed.</em></p><p><em>are you sure?</em> the next photo asked, showing a very tasteful blue lace pair of panties that <em>barely</em> covered the cock it failed to contain. Jude reigned in her thirst.</p><p>
  <em>nudes don't pay the bills idiot</em>
</p><p>A sad smirk from the boy that she now recognized - Jude was paying an OnlyFans subscription to him: he was faerieprince, or simply Cardan, her <em>classmate</em>. Holy fucking shit, Jude was the dumbest person on Earth. She could barely believe a disguise as stupid as a pair of glasses had made her not recognize him. Why did he even wear glasses?</p><p>It was then that Jude realized that this weed money was just going right back to him. No wonder the name seemed popular: Jude just had the sheer luck of interacting with the only person interested in that sort of thing twice.</p><p><em>Fine</em>. Jude scribbled her number on a piece of paper, sent it to Cardan with<em> let's work details off this app.</em></p><p>She couldn't see it, but Jude was sure that Cardan was smiling for having winning over her. Damn it.</p><p>
  <em>you should cancel your OF subscription then &lt;3</em>
</p><p>Jude considered, for a brief, shining moment, giving back the money to Cardan and writing off that beautiful sword. Alas.</p><p>
  <em>better give me the good shit right off the bat then. take these panties off</em>
</p><p>
  <em>for good weed? sure baby</em>
</p><p>Jude glanced at the clock, and panicked - she had ten minutes to write the final six pages of her essay. She could answer Cardan later, and maybe even ask what's up with fairy princes, hopefully see the panties being taken off - but now, she had to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>